


Dare

by disaster_queer



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: And Also Everything, Angst, F/F, KyoSaya, Sayaka can actually draw, The Author Regrets Nothing, an au where they live for a while, and kyoko makes the mistake of playing truth or dare, sad angst fanfic, sayaka has tumblr, sayaka is an artist, sayaka's basically tumblr famous okay, then it's sad, unlike me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: a sad KyoSaya oneshot
Relationships: Kyosaya - Relationship, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wanna give them a happy ending... I can't. sorry.

Sayaka slid into her desk chair with a sigh. “Ugh, schoolwork is so boring,” she complained to no one in particular. She opened the lid of her computer, and entered her password in a blur. She’d finished her homework with Madoka, time to scroll through tumblr and talk to people! She’d missed befriending strangers on the internet. And maybe Kyoko would be online.

It had seemed like her girlfriend was avoiding her, and their most frequent interactions nowadays were reblogging and liking each other’s posts on tumblr, and if Sayaka texted first, late nights spent talking for hours upon hours about nothing and everything. However, Sayaka eagerly snapped up even these snippets of conversation, when they forgot themselves and easily fell back into their old rhythms just as they did before Kyoko distanced herself.  
Her shoulders sagged as she opened Google and typed in tumblr. She took a breath and forced herself into her usual cheerful posture and smile. It’s fine, I’m fine, nothing’s wrong, I’m okay. It worked, at least for the time being. She shook her light blue hair over one shoulder. It was growing long in quarantine, and she quite liked it. Sayaka logged in to tumblr and was greeted by her familiar blue dashboard. She clicked the blue ‘create a post’ pencil and started recording a video.  
She grinned, letting go of her fears and worries and insecurities, and for a moment, she was actually fine. The grin slowly became more genuine as the camera started rolling. 

“Hey everyone, Oktavia here! Sorry it’s been a while since my last post, I’ve been really busy with school and stuff. As always, make sure to drop me an ask or DM if you have a request for what character I should draw next. The top three as of today are-” she consulted a piece of blank loose leaf paper, though her viewers didn’t know that. She’d committed the list to memory and the paper was just a prop. “They are… in third place, Keefe Sencen from Keeper of the Lost Cities, requested by an anon. Sorry anon, never read the series. I’ll look up some reference art and post the finished product by tomorrow night, though! Uraraka Ochako from My Hero Academia (requested by lilywritesfanfic is in second place, and I’ll livestream drawing her on Saturday. And finally, our first place winner- Spider-Man, requested by eva-the-demon07. I’ll post a drawing of him tonight! Have an absolutely incredible day, everyone! Bye!” she waved at the camera with one hand, then clicked post with the other. 

She slumped down in her chair, satisfied. Within seconds, comments started rolling in. We love you, Oktavia! Take as much time as you need, remember, you’re not obligated to draw for us. I love your drawings, but you’re more important, take care of yourself, okay? You’re amazing, Oktavia!  
Her need for validation filled, she clicked over to Kyoko’s blog and was greeted with several new posts. Her cell phone lit up with a text just as she was clicking on the first one. Sayaka groaned and picked it up. There was a new text from Kyoko and two new ones joined it on her screen. She tapped on them immediately. Kyoko had written ‘idk how to break up with people properly ive never done it before but im breaking up with u’ and then ‘i dont love u anymore’ and then ‘theres someone else’. 

Kyoko was breaking up with her? There was ‘someone else’?

“Are you kidding me?” she didn’t realize she said it out loud until she heard it. “There’s someone else? Just how long has this ‘someone else’ been someone else?” she snarled at her phone, tossing it onto her desk. 

Sayaka flopped onto her bed, shocked. A tear leaked out of her eye and she angrily swiped it away. She lifted her right hand, seeing her bright blue Soul Gem growing dark with sadness and bitterness. 

A knock on her bedroom door came.

“Come in,” she said listlessly. She made no effort to sit up or disguise the fact that she was crying. A red-haired girl with a ponytail stepped into the room, her usual bravado tinted with slight shame. 

“What the hell do you want?” Sayaka stood up, the venom in her voice surprising her. She stalked over to Kyoko.

“Just hear me out, Saya-” Kyoko started.

“I care enough about you that I will. But after that, get out of my life forever,” Sayaka snapped. 

“It was a dare!” Kyoko burst out. “It was a stupid dare, just a game. I didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t mean any of it.” The words came out hard and cold. “It was all just a dare. That makes sense- you never loved me. You were just playing with me for a year.”

“Saya- I wasn’t-” Kyoko clearly hadn’t meant for it to go like this. 

“Leave me alone, Kyoko!” Sayaka shouted, her voice breaking. “We’re done.”

Kyoko stumbled backwards in shock. “Wait, no! But Sayaka-”

“Just go! I can’t believe I fell for your act!” Sayaka ushered her out of the room and slammed the door. She braced herself against the inside of the door and slid to the ground. She opened her hand, revealing her previously bright Soul Gem a dark midnight blue. It was almost completely corrupted. 

Sayaka sighed with regret, and closed her eyes. She could feel her Soul Gem cracking, and when it shattered into a Grief Seed, she didn’t feel anything at all.

“Kyoko,” she whispered. And then she fell to the floor.

On the other side of the door, Kyoko slammed the side of her fist against the wall. 

“Damn it,” she swore, anguish in every word. “Why did it have to go like that?” 

A witch’s labyrinth expanded through the door, and Kyoko gasped, swiveling around to stare at it. 

“Damn it! Sayaka!” she called. “Sayaka, can you hear me?” Receiving no reply, she transformed, and slammed the dull end of her spear against the door, and it collapsed inward painfully slowly. “Sayaka!”

She broke through the door at last. Sayaka was crumpled on the floor in front of it. 

“Sayaka, no! This can’t be happening.” Kyoko tentatively turned Sayaka over, noting the lack of Soul Gem. “No!” She knew what had happened. Sayaka had succumbed to despair and turned into a witch, and it was all her fault. 

Tears slid down her cheeks as she released Sayaka. 

“I love you,” she choked out. But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it! I might start posting more often.


End file.
